wwefanpediafandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Lee
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #0000ff; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" |Billing information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Ring name(s) | AJ Lee |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Height | 5 foot 2 in |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Weight | N/A |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Billed from | Union City, New Jersey |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #ff0000; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Wrestling information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Alignment | Heel |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Finisher(s) | Black Widow, Shining Wizard |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Accomplishments | Divas Champion, Raw General Manager, 2012 Diva of the Year |} April Jeanette Mendez is an American professional working for WWE under the ring name AJ Lee. She holds the longest WWE Divas Championship, which she won on June 2013 against Kaitlyn, reign in history at 295 days. Before signing with WWE, she performed for several independent circuits in New Jersey. Mendez was a participant in the third season of WWE NXT. She finished in third place, behind Naomi and Kaitlyn. In 2012, Mendez was involved in various relationships and became the Raw General Manager. She was crowned Diva of the Year in 2012. NXT AJ was one of the six participants in the third season of WWE NXT. Despite being petite in terms of size, she showed that she is a fearless and ferocious competitor utilizing her high-flying maneuvers which makes her a threat to any Diva. The New Jerseyan have finished third in the competition. Various Relationships and Raw General Manager AJ accompanied then-boyfriend Daniel Bryan to his WrestleMania 28 match. AJ caused Bryan to be all lovestruck and distracted as Bryan lost the match in 18 seconds and lost his coveted World Heavyweight Championship title. This is due to the "good luck" kiss she gave Bryan before the match. After Bryan publicly breaks up with AJ, she becomes all temperamental and becomes attracted to various WWE Superstars including CM Punk, whom AJ sent crashing through the ringside table due to Punk not watching Lee's previous match. Even if Bryan broke up with AJ, Bryan proposes to the deranged AJ, which she accepts. They get married on the 1000th Episode of Raw. The two were exchanging vows and AJ says that she had accepted WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon's offer of the Raw General Manager position. She then leaves the shocked and distraught Bryan at the altar. AJ becomes the General Manager of Raw but she steps down due to controversies against her. Vickie Guerrero points out that AJ had an inappropriate relationship with a WWE Superstar and is later to be revealed to be John Cena. At WWE TLC, the erratic Diva turns on the Cenation leader and pushes Cena off the ladder which helped Dolph Ziggler retain his World Heavyweight Championship contract. Ziggler and Lee soon became romantically entangled to each other. Divas Championship AJ won a No. 1 Contender's Divas Battle Royal, and the sadistic Lee played mind games on then-champion Kaitlyn by pretending to be Kaitlyn's "secret admirer". At WWE Payback, AJ defeated her former friend and was crowned the new Divas Champion, making her the 15th Divas Champion in WWE history. AJ would then surpass Maryse's 212-day reign as Divas Champion, making her the longest-reigning Divas Champion. With the aid of her on-screen bodyguard, Tamina, She would then turn back the likes of "Total Divas" stars Naomi, Cameron, Brie Bella and Natalya. Unfortunately, her reign as Divas Champion ends as she challenged WWE NXT Women's Champion Paige in an impromptu singles match on Raw after WrestleMania 30. Her reign would end at an impressive 295 days.